Into the unknown
by Ashi-kun
Summary: five girls, no. five women, five DANGEROUS women. Genma has fallen into their grasp, and endures horrific tortures as he becomes the play thing and entertainment of these deranged rouges and can only wait for konoha's rescue.torture, masochism MATURE ONLY
1. Hostage

yo people this is a new fic that i am working on called into the unknown; just a bit of fun so no flames, anyways i claim no rights to the naruto show or its characters.

_ ------_

Blind.

He equated that to the fact that his headband had been pulled over his eyes.

_A horrible taste._

It tasted like leather, he assumed a leather belt had been wrapped around his face where his mouth was. Leaving a strong discomfort in its wake as it pulled against the sides of his face, and locked his head in place against the wooden poll which his back was tied to.

_His arms ached._

They had been pulled back and tied back to back behind the post he had come to know, his elbows were tied tightly together, and his middle fingers as well; the rest of his fingers including his thumbs had been tied with a few individual wires to the wrists of the hands which they belonged. Whoever he was at the mercy of, he knew they were no amateurs.

_He was left without weapons._

Not even his jounin vest was left behind, his kunai pouch that previously sat on his side was gone, leaving only the tape that was under it on his leg. And, if it wasn't for the irritation of the belt that was latched to his face he would have probably noted how wierd it felt not to have his usual senbon in his mouth.

_These were the things he understood._

Genma probed his mind to remember the events that lead to him being in this situation. He remembered the mission that the hokage had sent him and four other jounin on, some wannabe criminal had stollen a few files from konoha. Nothing extreemly problematic, so anbu was not needed; though if they had been the situation probably would have gone a little smoother. They had chased the criminal all the way to the borders of fire country and beyond, truthfully they weren't supposed to, but they were so close to him that against better judgement they didn't turn back and call for anbu.

Hell, they chased the guy so far that they found themselves in the middle of a territory that wasn't even on a map. But, they had caught him, and were on their way back when..._that was it_... they had been ambushed, he remembered it now. The enemy had suprised them from above whiping out two of them in one swoop; he and the remaining jounin thought they had been trying to save the theif that his team had been tracking; but to their suprise it hadn't been the case. To the contrary and their amazement, the third person to be killed had been the theif and not one of them. Though, what was the most astonishing thing of all had been the fact that not even once did they see their attackers. Not even _once_.

Suddonly the sound of fabric rustling, and the rythmic crunching of the dirt surrounding the area; jutted him from his thoughts. His body tensed as he listened intently, then as quickly as the noise had come, it stopped.

_silence._

Whoever was in the room with him didn't make a sound, all he could hear was the insistant banging of his heart in his ears. Now Genma was not a man that would easilly be frightened, he was quite the opposite, but taking into acount his utter helplessness at the moment, and the complete mystery of his captor which lingered in the room with him; he felt he had a right to be a little on edge.

_total silence._

Seconds turned to minutes that he and his captor remained in silence, like the calm before the storm, it was unnerving. He wasn't sure what this person was doing in all this quiet, observing him was his best guess, but what he wanted to know was...why? Why was he alive? Why didn't they just kill him instead of taking him hostage? and most importantly what did they want from him? Then he heard it.

_scraping noises._

The sound of a blade of somesort dragging slowly across a wooden table met his ears, causing a few small beads of sweat to form on his face. He could swear he also heard his tormentor scoff, but that was the least of his worries.

_**crunch...**_

He listened as they started to move.

_**Crunch...**_

the sound got louder.

_**Crunch...**_

and louder.

_**Crunch...**_

and louder still.

_silence._

They stopped. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled, he could tell, he could feel it; they were right beside him.


	2. Name that voice

Alright chapter two of my sick little fanfiction is here; not that too many people were on the edges of their seats to find out but oh well.

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

Thank you; and enjoy.

-----

Genma jumped slightly as he felt hot breath caress his ear, his skin tingled as the warm sensation shot through his body.

_please...oh please be a girl._

was the only thought on his mind, he wasn't even worried about the knife that he had previously heard, all that concerned him was the sex of his captor which was breathing against him in a rather sexual way.

"You are in quite a one sided situation pretty boy." The hot whisper of a feminine voice tingled his eardrum; his senses toward his current position were suddenly blocked from his mind, the feeling of an attentive hand running down his torso slowly, caused blood to rush toward his loins; as the gentle touch continued lower and lower it stopped at his belt line. He groaned in sexual frustration trying to twist into a position to force the ministrations to continue.

He paused though, as the ringing sound of metal on metal reached his ears; then he tensed as he felt the pointed tip of a blade drag slowly and gently up his stomach, all the way up to his throat. Genma held off a gulp as the point of the weapon dug slightly into his flesh, he felt nervous to breath as the voice spoke again. "Now, now, don't get so excited, the fun hasn't even started yet. And you can't be in too much extacy when we slowly tear you apart." her tone had changed quickly from erotic to deadly as she nipped at his earlobe before stepping away, and leaving the tent silently.

Genma sat in silence once more, not even the slightest sound reaching his ears. For a moment he thought the woman had completely left the area, and this thought remained in his head for at least a half hour before he began to think. He needed a way out, any way out so that he could escape what ever the woman had planned for him.

For what seemed like hours he sat alone in the eerie quite, trying to think, the surroundings so serene that it threatened to put the konoha shinobi to sleep. He wondered what the woman had gone to do; maybe she had kept other members of his team alive as well. Maybe they were in the same uncomfortable predicament that he was in, he was lucky to be blessed with the patience he had...the rest of his team he wasn't so sure.

He actually half-hoped he was the last survivor, as heartless as it sounded, he guessed that compared to what ever was in store for him..._death_ was a blessing. So he continued to sit alone, waiting and thinking, wanting something to happen but at the same time not, and continuously formulating plans only to throw them out again.

Truthfully in his sheer state of boredom, it was hard to concentrate on the task at hand. Not to mention his curiosity was getting the better of him when it came to the identity of his captor, and the place he was held in; it was all a mystery...a very intriguing mystery.

Then finally after the long wait he had gone through, Genma heard it...**_voices_**. Voices of people he had never heard before...right outside the tent he was in. He listened intently to the conversation, doing his best to make out everything that was said, and at the same time attempting to figure out the number of people there.

"So he's finally up?" a voice he had never heard, female definitely, he mentally marked her with the number 1.

"Yes. Very awake." the woman from before, she graced the list at 2.

"So your absolutely sure he had no pocky on him?" Female; 3.

"Positive." number 2 again.

"He's just a worthless jounin from a worthless country, why keep him? let's just dispose of him now before his presence causes problems." female number 4; he supposed that so far he liked her the least.

"Oh! but he's a cutie, can't we keep him longer? Oh please!? I rarely get to play with a mouse this cute." a fifth whined, the way she spoke of him scared him a bit. what had she meant by play?

"would you stop bitching about your sick hobbies and use your brain? I know it's unfamiliar territory for you but seriously try and think for once." the fourth scolded the fifth irritably. He supposed they didn't like one another.

"I'll have to agree with Kyoukou, though i wouldn't have put it in the way she had. The jounin's presence could become problematic." the first spoke calmly as if she were speaking with a child.

_Kyoukou..._the fourth had a name to her number now.

"I don't care either way, as long as i get more pocky and he stays away from it...he doesn't bug me." the third voiced loudly though it took him longer to figure out what she had said, considering it sounded like she was chewing on something.

"Two to two, put that down your pants and jerk it!" The fifth mocked with a laugh in her voice.

"Must all your comments be vulgar and immature, Aikyo?" Kyoukou voiced with a groan toward the behavior of the fifth person.

_Aikyo..._he now had two names to put to two voices.

"Does your face?" Aikyo questioned snickering be for adding a quick, "Oh yeah I so just went there."

"How is it even possible that I am on the same side, with a slow minded twit such as you?" Kyoukou spoke rhetorically and before Aikyo could get a word in the first interjected; cutting off the start of their fight.

"So then i guess it all comes down to you Senchi-kun. What do you think?"

There was an elongated silence before Aikyo's voice broke through.

"Come on pleeeease Senchi-kuuuuun!! I wanna play, please oh please? I haven't had a mouse to play with in a while and and if you let me play with him, I'll..." there was a pause, Genma could only guess that she was thinking. "...OH! If you let me play with the little mouse for a while, I'll make sure you enjoy it to!"

_What does that mean...? _Genma wondered silently to himself as he continued to listen.

He heard a sigh come from the girl he had first had an encounter with, now labeled as Senchi. "All right." She spoke in an almost defeated voice.

"Fuck!" Kyoukou's voice resonated strongly with irritation.

"Hah! Who's the twit now!?" Aikyo cheered her victory and somehow Genma could only imagine her dancing around in a circle to match it.

"Senchi-kun, I truly can't agree with this decision." The first woman spoke seriously.

"Relax Itsumi...he won't be here long, just long enough for Aikyo to have her fun." Senchi replied in an attempt to calm her comrade

"All right...i guess I'll have to trust your judgement." Itsumi sighed out. Faintly Genma could hear an argument between Aikyo and Kyoukou, it was something stupid so needless to say he blocked the majority of it out. But what he could not ignore was the sudden, random statement that came from the woman he could not yet name.

"I WANT POCKY!!" She shouted in an almost ear piercingly loud voice.

There was a long pause before the other four women replied just as loudly, "Satou you ALWAYS want pocky!" and then the sound of some sort of metal smacking down hard into something; presumably Satou, soon followed. Genma could tell this was going to be a loooooong imprisonment.


	3. Alone Time With the Kitten

alright alright chapter three is here, man this thing is working out fast, ne? I think i'm having too much fun being twisted...so here we go.

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

Thank you; and enjoy.

-----

Five. there were five names, that belonged to five voices. And those five voices belonged to five women; and those five women were his captors that he had found himself under the total mercy of. Since he had heard the conversation Genma had not had the pleasure...nor displeasure of being in the presence of any of the women who had argued over him.

Which he couldn't really say was a bad thing, but still he would like to know what those women were doing, and what that one; Aikyo; had meant by saying she wished to "play" with him. Actually as he really thought on that, maybe he didn't want to know...knowing would mean he would have to experience it; and that might be less then pleasant.

Then again; he considered, what ever that Aikyo woman wanted to do couldn't possibly be as bad as what Kyoukou had wanted to do. It could just be him, but the thought of being disposed of never tended to fall into his R&R category. Eventually he became so wrapped up in his thoughts on this subject, that he never noticed the quiet sounds of someone entering the room; well that is until he felt someone or something practically crawl on top of him.

Snapping back to his senses Genma tensed as he felt someone straddle his legs, out of instinct he tried to shift away only to hear the obviously female figure, let out a quiet laugh. "What's wrong little mouse? Scared of a cute kitten like me?"

_Aikyo..._

Apparently he deduced that he would soon find out what it was she had meant by the word "play"; he could only imagine what it was, but never the less he knew, he would not enjoy it. He felt her shift and lean forward, her small hands ran up his stomach unbuttoning his shirt as they went along. And as the final button snapped free from its loose hold on the rest of his shirt, he felt the delicate sensation of manicured nails grazing his abdomen; up to and past his pectorals and begin to slowly trace circles on his collar bone.

He swallowed down hard the moan that laced his tongue and tried to force its way through his lips, desperate not to give into the temptation of responding to her touch. But his attempt went in vain as he obviously had not fooled her, which was made more apparent when she spoke up again. "You like that little mouse? I can tell you do, no need to fight your desires..." she leaned forward again pressing her well shaped breasts up against his chest, her lips near his ear, "I can make them all come out." she spoke in a way that tantalized his senses, making herself only harder to resist as she began nipping at the outer shell of his ear, before running her tongue expertly over that same area.

Goose bumps slowly began rising on Genma's skin as her hot breath brushed ever so gently across his neck, sending his nerves into a frenzy craving for her attentions to continue further. She pulled away just slightly, and that alone made his skin tingle in anticipation, he felt her hands reach behind him and tug gently at the belt. Soon he felt the leather that once clung tightly to his mouth slacken; then quickly after it was removed entirely; truthfully Genma couldn't say he minded the sudden absence of that frustrating material. Slowly and tentatively he moved his jaw side to side, in his own attempt to force some feeling back into it.

After a few minutes he could finally feel the area once more, though with the throbbing pain that was there he suddenly wished that he couldn't. But not having much time to ponder these thoughts he felt Aikyo's hands gently slide up his face to where the knot that tied his headband sat; he felt her fingers shift for a moment or two before; like the belt had; his headband slackened and was removed.

His eyes shut tightly at the painful feeling of his pupils suddenly dilating, due to the heavy sunlight flooding the room, he blinked away black spots for several moments before finally opening his eyes fully to look at the woman in front of him. Well; on him actually.

Now this woman was anything but hard to look at; truthfully Genma had never seen someone like her back in konoha; or any main village for that matter. Her eyes were the first thing to catch his attention, piercing gray with blood red cat-like slits down the middle; somehow he found himself unable to look away from them; he was only able to when she closed them...a smug smile crossing her lips. When his trance was broken he finally got a better look at the rest of her, and he had to say he was impressed by her natural...yet unnatural beauty.

Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, shimmering in the light and looking like silk; the majority of it black but the roots of it and the front most bangs a dark blue color. She had two silver barbells in her right eyebrow, that were barely noticeable as they were shadowed slightly by her bangs. His eyes trailing lower he noted the black leather, spiked dog collar she wore...along with the black leash that was connected to it and tied to her belt at the hip.

Lower still he took note of the black corset she wore, the fabric clung tightly to her curves and served to push her voluptuous breasts together; while at the same time showing off a Venus fly trap tattoo that sat on her left breast. Under that he could see the faint hints of fishnet covering her skin; and below that; on either arm sat shining gold rings that held tightly to her just a few inches under her shoulders, that had a bit of toning to them showing that she was indeed a fighter. Then farther down still clinging to her hips was a black leather belt that held several thick spikes on it. Directly under which, she wore black leather pants that fit her almost like a second skin, and had two straps on either side that wrapped around her upper thighs. These of course stopped right above a pair of combat boots that she wore which were knee high and had steel toes and heels.

Suddenly Genma heard a laugh come from Aikyo forcing him to look up and meet gazes with her once more, she grinned at him and tilted her head to the side. "Like what you see my little mouse?" She questioned mockingly; leaning into him so that their lips were less than an inch apart. He swallowed hard, only receiving another giggle in response before she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and pulled away once more. "Well that's good, it'll make it so much more fun to play with you later." As soon as those words left her she pushed herself to her feet grabbing his headband and the belt as she did so.

Aikyo stood over him for a moment, before grinning once again and ruffling his hair as if he were a dog; "Don't worry, play time will be soon but Senchi wants to talk to you first. Then I'll be back again, but until then try not to say anything to get yourself killed...i still want to have my fun." With those words, she turned stepping over him before walking out of the tent; leaving the shinobi alone in silence to look about the place where he was being housed.


	4. Just a little talk

chapter four is here boys and girls of all ages...i think that this will be my first fanfiction for me to ever finish! It's a MIRICAL!! anyways...

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

thank you; and enjoy

-----

Genma found himself in silence once again; and for the amount of time he had spent like this it had begun to wear on his nerves. He had expected what Aikyo had meant when she said that Senchi wanted to talk to him, was that she would be in soon after she had left; and not that he would be waiting a few hours for her to show up.

These women seemed to love the idea of leaving him alone in absolute quiet, maybe it was their form of torment before torture. He made a mental note to refer this idea to Anbu if he ever got back home, he decided that if it could work this easily on him, then it would work on anybody; even members of Akatsuki if they extended it long enough.

But, as he was about to start down a line of mental curses for all those around him and otherwise; the rustling of fabric caught his attention and forced him to look toward the entrance to the tent where there stood a woman, looking rather nonchalant. As she began to walk forward and block the sunlight from his eyes, he managed to get a better look at her, and like the woman before her, her appearance was striking.

Her hair was messy and stopped just under her cheeks, the majority black but her long and unruly bangs a lime green. Her eyes were covered by a cloud village headband, and he might have been imagining things but it seemed to be much thicker then normal headbands that he had seen. Deciding not to think on it too long his eyes drifted to the silver ring that circled the center of her lip, lower still he noticed a black fishnet scarf that hung around her neck, black lace in the center and off one end dangled a shimmering black kunai.

She wore a tight black shirt whose collar was lost beneath her scarf, the sleeves stopped at her shoulders black silk straps loosely connecting the other halves of them. Down the center of her shirt were green leather straps that started underneath her chest line and stopped at her belt line. In the center of the top of her bottom sleeves sat green stars below that was a pointed green stripe and another stripe sat at the very bottom, each having four silver rings in them.

A black leather belt clung tightly to her hips holding up a tattered black silk like fabric that might have been called a skirt had it not been for the fact that it had no front. Under that was a pair of baggy black cloth pants that stopped at her knees where a set of black leather army boots began.

Before he even had a chance to ponder the identity of this mysterious woman as she now leaned casually against a wooden table which was in front of him, she spoke. "So, jounin. What exactly were you and your band of konoha lackeys doing down here exactly? By my estimation you're way out of your borders."

Genma paused, realizing quickly who this woman was, deciding to choose his words wisely; by Aikyo's advice; remembering that depending on what he said his life could be on the line. "We were hunting down a thief, and we happened to chase him through into this area."

"Really?" Senchi's voice taking a suspicious tone, "So many of you were sent for just one thief?"

"He had stolen precious documents from Konoha." he did his best to keep his tone calm and collected.

"Then why not simply send Anbu?" Her question made him pause...truthfully he had been wondering that himself. So he decided he might as well give out the response that Hokage-sama had given him.

"Our Anbu teams were busy, and this mission was not important enough to bother them with."

Senchi scoffed, "Lord that sounds like the half assed response that some drunken Hokage would give." she spoke her tone mocking as she leaned forward a bit, still half sitting on the table.

_Bingo..._ Genma thought scornfully

swallowing his thoughts Genma dared to reply, "well it's the truth." he spoke in a way that seemed to challenge Senchi to doubt him.

Laughing lightly, Senchi leaned back before kicking herself to her feat. "Yeah, all right." Her tone was mocking as she placed one hand on her hip and smiled maliciously, "Then I guess all that's left for you is to enjoy Aikyo's company for a while...well that is until we decide it's your time to die." Noting the momentary look of horror that crossed Genma's face only made her scoff.

"Oh don't worry pretty boy, by the time you come to your end, you'll have already started begging for it." Turning for the exit she paused, "Oh wait...you'll start begging probably by tomorrow...well that is unless your a masochist." and deciding to leave him with that thought she exited the tent, a smug smirk plastered on her lips.

When he was sure she was gone, Genma began pulling desperately at his bonds; straining his arms until he was sure they would break, before pausing and starting again. He needed out, and he needed out now. He began sharpening his chakra sending it slowly back and forth through the ropes that bound him, until he could finally hear them about to break.

But, just as the rope slackened slightly he felt himself being grabbed and wrenched to his feet, his hands handcuffed to the pole above his head; before he even had a chance to see who had done it. The smell of chocolate and cinnamon reached his nose, as a laugh reached his ears. He caught a glimpse of the person from the corner of his eyes before she moved to stand in front of him, a wide smile on her face as she leaned forward.

"Running off wouldn't be good, Aikyo wouldn't be happy if you left, and then I would get in trouble...and when I get in trouble with Aikyo; my pocky mysteriously disappears...and that would make me become very cross with you" He recognized her voice immediately as the woman named Satou.

_Shit..._was the only word that ran through his mind


	5. Insanity with your pocky?

ohhh...chapter five after such a short wait, aren't you just thrilled? hehe; and if any of you are wondering why I'm throwing out chapters this fast, it's because if I just take a break at any time i know i wont get back to it and I'll just quit and give up. and i really want to get this one done.

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

thank you; and enjoy

-----

Satou smiled brightly at him, a pocky stick protruding from in between her lips. "You see..." she paused pulling a lighter from her pocket and setting the end of the sugary treat on fire, treating it like a cigarette. "Aikyo does not like it when her self proclaimed pets run away."

She took a moment to look him up and down, before allowing a laugh to escape her. "And when they do...who do you think she comes after first? Eh?"

There was a long silence, Genma watched as she quirked an eyebrow looking at him as if he were dense; then he realized what had made everything become so quiet. "Uh...you?" She had actually wanted him to respond to her; and he had thought she was just being rhetorical.

"That's right pretty boy...me. I guess you're not as dumb as you seem; which is amazing considering you don't carry pocky with you on a daily basis. God what a freak you are." Satou stated laughing hysterically for no reason before turning on her heel and walking; nearly skipping; to the wooden table that was in the room hopping on top of it and taking a seat in the middle.

This time it was Genma's turn to quirk his eyebrow in question; "What? Can't have you getting out again can I? So I'm just gonna wait in here 'till Aikyo comes." there was a pause as she shifted her eyes back and forth suspiciously before speaking in a low whisper. "Don't tell anyone, but when I do a good thing like this for Aikyo she gives me pocky. But Shhhhh...cause i don't want Kyoukou or Itsumi to know. Senchi doesn't eat pocky as far as I know so it's ok that she knows, but..."

She paused again her eyes once more shifting from side to side before speaking again, "just between you and me; I have some proof to the fact that Kyoukou and Itsumi are evil, robot eating snack stealers of hell." her statement and how serious a tone she took when saying it made Genma blink in confusion. He watched as she leaned back with a disturbingly gleeful grin, and now that her eyes were closed he could get a good look at her; and despite her obvious mental problems he had to admit she was a beautiful girl.

Her hair was midnight blue with green tips, pulled back into a messy ponytail with her bangs still hanging down around her face. Her eyes were wide and shimmered purple with faint hues of sky blue around her pupils, which directed a lot of attention away from the two barbells in her left eyebrow and the three in her right. She wore a black tank top under a white off the shoulder shirt which had black corset ties on the sleeves and halfway down the sides, right above two slits that were on either side.

He could see on her right shoulder what looked to be a tattoo of a box of pocky...which made him falter for a moment to say the least. Her hands adorned black leather jounin gloves that had black spikes on the knuckles and around the center metal plate. The pants she chose to wear were obviously worn down, the fabric they were made of he could not place; all he knew was that it looked heavy. They were black and baggy, a rain village headband tied around her upper thigh, the knees had several rips along with the bottoms whose tattered ends nearly covered her black and white sneakers, which he could faintly see had scribbles and smiley faces on them.

Going on what he had seen and heard from her, he would go so far as to say that she was in fact the strangest ninja he had EVER met. Noticing his unwavering stare Satou laughed loudly, "Sorry pretty boy, you ain't got no chance in baggin' me...pocky beat you to my heart." She stated, making an almost purring noise as she snuggled a box of pocky that she had pulled from her back pocket.

She paused...making a rather adorable thinking expression, if Genma had to judge, before she spoke to him again, "Well that and Ramune, oh and I can't forget pie...oh and it would be blasphemous to exclude sharp pointy things. and shiny things too, oh and what about jingly things, and poking dead things with sticks...OH OH and fire...and money, money is always good, and Ramune...wait did i already say Ramune? I think I did, well it is very important I guess it's ok to mention it again...as long as i mention pocky five times cause its the greatest ever. Weeeeell...pocky and..."

Genma began to tune out what she was saying, seeing as she was beginning to talk in circles; he stared off into space as he ran plan after plan through his mind, trying to decide on what to do. Well and how not to be killed; that was always a good plan to run over.

But; unfortunately he didn't really get far before Satou's antics broke his concentration, looking back to the table where she was he watched as she did a half break dance half robot movement while chanting the words, "Pocky, oh oh oh pocky...you are so great; the sugary sweet treat. oh oh oh pocky i love you pocky...p-p-p-pocky! oh no no pocky, can't get away from m-m-m-mE. Cause I will eat you, it's so tru-ue, just as true as Itachi being se-exy. And this jounin didn't hear that...c-c-c-cause he's ignoring me; hahahahaha...i love you pocky...you are so awesome. I'm glad I'm not pocky...c-c-c-cause then I'd eat you...and be a cannibal. And cannibals aren't sexy...oh no no no! POCKY IS THE SEX! BOW YOU WORTHLESS MORTALS!!BOW I SAY!!"

"Satou shut up!" Aikyo's voice sounded from the tent entrance before what appeared to be a leather paddle left her hand and flew through the air hitting Satou hard in the back of the head. "NE! Aikyo-chaaaan!! What was that for!?" Satou shouted loudly crouching on top of the table as she clutched her head tightly in pain.

"For acting like a moron, and singing that song! Shut up with that chant and you wont get hit." Aikyo replied back in irritation as she watched Satou crawl down from the wooden table with a large grin. "Ne ne ne Aikyo-chan...if I stop doing the chant then can i have more pocky? I eated all of mine." She questioned her leather clad friend with an innocent voice that made her twitch.

"Yeah I guess." Aikyo replied with a defeated sigh, "But you have to swear to never...and i mean NEVER go off on that chant...song...thing; again" she added in seriously, watching Satou nod her head vigorously in response she sighed once more before pulling from the leather purse she carried with her, two boxes of pocky. Satou's expression perked up immediately at the sight of the boxes of treats, and Genma could tell that if she had a tail it would be wagging.

Aikyo tossed the two boxes to Satou, who immediately caught them and tore one open; spitting out the pocky stub that she had been smoking she quickly put a new one in her mouth and lit it on fire, just like the one before it. "Thank you Aikyo-chaaan!" She exclaimed gleefully, a wide smile returning to her face.

"Yeah yeah, just get out would you...I would like some alone time with my mouse." Aikyo responded a glint of mischief in her expression as she eyed Genma, looking him up and down slyly. Genma swallowed hard, his face showing a bit of concern, as he heard Satou laugh and head toward the exit. "Kay...just don't have too much fun, wouldn't want to kill him on the first day!" She exclaimed skipping from the tent, pocky still in hand as she disappeared.

Aikyo smirked walking farther inside, circling Genma like a vulture, before speaking. "So my little mouse, we're finally alone, no one will be back in here till morning; so let's have a bit of fun shall we?" She stood directly in front of him, moving forward she pressed her curvaceous frame up against his muscled one. Then leaning up just slightly she brought herself eye level with him, her lips nearly brushing his for the second time that day. "I can tell your a first timer to my kind of game, so I promise to go easy on you." Pausing she crushed his lips beneath his, in a sensual kiss; before pulling away and smirking visibly.

"for now..."


	6. commentary 1

whats up everyone, if you are here that means that you have become one of my favorite people, because you actually are reading my story and for that i must say i love you! Anyways as i said in chapter two; if you read my warning label...every five chapters (by suggestion of a friend) i will be doing a commentary section. and usually this will be where i answer questions and reply to comments or sometimes mock flames. But seeing as no one has commented, instead i will be talking with the cast on their opinions so far. Sooooo...here we go.

---------------

Ashi-kun: Ok first let's start with...OH! how 'bout Kyoukou?

Kyoukou: I hate you.

Ashi-kun: -blink- um, okay? Why do you hate me?

Kyoukou: Well first off, you haven't aired me yet; the readers have only heard me talk...and that makes you an insufferable twit! Just like Aikyo!

Aikyo: HEY!

Kyoukou: And second, I blame you for the fact that I'm not aloud to throw that stupid Konoha Jounin off a cliff! Which also means you suck...just like Aikyo.

Aikyo: ...

Ashi-kun: Not going to respond to that one?

Aikyo: No...she's got me there, i do suck...but not often.

Ashi-kun: -twitch-

Aikyo: -grin-

Ashi-kun: Oooooookay. Anyways, moving on; Aikyo what do you think?

Aikyo: That my deliciously sexy mouse will look even more beautiful with a bit of blood splatter.

Ashi-kun: -blink- that's not what I asked.

Aikyo: -shrug- you asked me what i think, and that was what I was thinking.

Ashi-kun: I meant about the story.

Aikyo: OH! That. Well i think you need to hurry your ass up and let me play with my mouse!

Ashi-kun: Is that all you ever think about?

Aikyo: Right now it is.

Kyoukou: Are you really suprised? Come now, she's an idiot...I mean really she's from the stone village.

Ashi-kun: What does that have to do with anything?

Kyoukou: -quirks eyebrow- you sure you're not from there as well?

Ashi-kun: What?

Senchi: She's acusing you of having rocks in your head.

Ashi-kun: -twitch- oh the wonder of puns.

Satou: POCKY!!! -runs in a circle- WHEEEEEEE!!!

Aikyo: -twitch- -glares- -grabs a big metal umbrella and whacks Satou over the head with it- SHUT UP!

Satou: NE!! AIKYO-CHAAAAN!! THAT HURT!

Aikyo: -grumble-

Satou: Hey, hey Ashi-kun!

Ashi-kun: Hm?

Satou: Only Itsumi and Kyoukou haven't been introduced fully right?

Ashi-kun: yeah. So?

Satou: How come?

Ashi-kun: cause i haven't gotten around to it?

Aikyo: -laughs- Oh just admit it, you just don't like them, because they're boring!

Kyoukou: -glare- Why you little...

Itsumi: -hurt expression- Why are you being rude to me? I understand why you don't like Kyoukou...but what did I do?

Aikyo: You voted against me! Therefore you are an evil scorpion woman, in need of a beating!

Itsumi: -pause- oh yeah...I forgot about that. Hehe...well then in that case...never mind.

Ashi-kun: Getting off track here!

Kyoukou: Fuck tracks!

Aikyo: OH I've never tried that! Can i bring a big studded-

Ashi-kun: WOAH! -waves arms- stop there!

Aikyo: but those are the most fun!

Itsumi: -scrunches nose- wierdo.

Kyoukou: I second that.

Satou: THIRD! -WHACK!- OW! Aikyo-chaaaan!!!!

Aikyo: -glare-

all: -look at Senchi-

Senchi: Aikyo doesn't bother me, alot of the stuff she does is fun to watch.

Kyoukou: How do you know? With that headband over your eyes you can't watch anything!

Senchi: I do have contacts that I can use for short periods of time, if you've forgotten.

Kyoukou: -pause- oh yeah...I forgot about those.

Ashi-kun: i give up...you people just can't stay on track...

Aikyo: I bet I can stay on a track! But the real question is can a track stay on me.

Ashi-kun: -groan- I am not dignifying that with a response.

Aikyo: hehe -grin-

Ashi-kun: anyways, for the folks reading this, see you next time!

All: DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!!! COMMENTS EARN YOU LOVE! DATTEBAYO!!


	7. Just A Bit of Play

chapter six! well not counting the commentary any ways. Oh and thank you to the people that have commented thus far! You are wonderful!

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

thank you; and enjoy

-----

"So, my sweet innocent little mouse, are you ready to play?" Aikyo's question obviously rhetorical, she grinned wickedly watching as Genma shifted in discomfort. With a small laugh she took a step back, turning she went to the now infamous table and set her leather purse down on it. Silently she opened the bag and dumped the contents out in front of her, sorting them into several piles, still without a word.

"What is all of that?" Genma dared to ask only managing to get faint glimpses of the items she was moving around. A faint smile graced Aikyo's lips as she spoke without turning around, "Why my toys of course, they're all apart of our little game you see." Genma furrowed his brow at the sentence. Falling silent he thought over her words, deciding he might not want to know what this game was; sure he had decided this several times before, but now he REALLY didn't want to know.

After a few minutes Aikyo finally moved so that she was facing him once more, "I'm surprised my little mouse, you haven't even asked me any questions about the game yet." reaching behind her she pulled a long, crooked knife from the table. Strolling agonizingly slow to where Genma was bound, hiding the weapon from his view she stopped an inch in front of him, leaning forward just slightly she tilted her head to the side innocently.

"You see...usually by this point my little mice are begging me to leave them alone, pleading for their safety. Because believe it or not I have a bit of a fetish for blood; especially when it's covering already sexy individuals. And well..." she paused pulling the knife from her back running the cleanly sharpened blade up his stomach from his belt line to his collar bone, putting just enough pressure down so that a minimal amount of blood would spring from the long cut. "this game is all about making me happy." As those words left her lips, she knelt down slightly; running her tongue over his new wound from bottom to top.

As much as Genma would have loved to shout at her for doing that do him, he had to admit that; though that knife was unpleasant to say the least...the tongue thing was rather enjoyable. So much so that it almost made him start to believe that, the game she wanted to play might not be so bad; well that was until he heard her unsnap something from her waist.

Looking down, he watched her step back, revealing a rather large leather whip that was in her hand. The devilish look that her features had taken on made him gulp nervously.

_Oh fuck..._

He immediately strained against the tight handcuffs that held him in place, his mind raced; frantic to find a way out, and fast. The sound of the whip cracking in the air made him freeze, Genma's eyes were disturbed as he locked gazes with Aikyo who only seemed to enjoy his distress. "Now now my mouse, if you move around then this will only hurt more. And do you really want that?" Her voice only held amusement as she watched him think over her words.

She watched as he relaxed in his bonds, his head down in a submissive stance; which only served to make a wide grin come across her features. "Good boy, I'll have to remember to give you a treat later."

_When I get out of this, you will be the first to go! _Genma mentally screamed at her, knowing that to voice that thought could mean his utter destruction; and he need all the time he could get to mount an escape plan. So he kept his head bowed in defeat, in his own mind he compared himself to a frightened dog with it's tail between its legs.

"Now, I promised to go easy on you and I will, since your such a Cutie. So this time I'll only use my whip; though after today I'll start using my other toys, and you'll get the same treatment as everyone else." Genma was sure that she expected him to feel gratitude toward her for this, which only fueled his belief that she was one sick fuck.

Completely unprepared for the first hit, Genma threw his head back in pain and shock, taking a sharp intake of breath. He could feel it, with just that one lash she had torn his flesh open and forced blood to spring from his abdomen; had he not been completely spiteful of her, he might have admired her skill with a whip. But, maybe that was just him.

The second he found hurt worse then the first; again and again the whip cracked down upon his bare skin, he attempted to brace himself for it by tensing his muscles, but with the erratic pattern she kept at, it was to hard to guess what area he should tense.

He clenched his teeth tightly together; determined not to let her hear him cry out; he would have bitten down on his tongue if he had felt it would help. The agony of the leather beating down on his flesh forced hot tears to spring from his eyes; he let out a grunt of pain, that last hit seeming to have been the worst so far. He half guessed that she had seen the salt water coming from his eyes and hit harder on purpose to force more to come forth. Well, he could just be paranoid, but with the kind of person she had turned out to be...he wouldn't put it past her.

This treatment went on for what seemed like hours, it got to the point where Genma could swear he saw blood in his eyes. The beating went on for so long that, much to Genma joy, his body had become for the most part numb. And this did not go unnoticed by Aikyo, she had become quite suspicious of it to say the least; for at one point she put a lot more of her strength behind her attack; which left quite a large gash starting from his left pectoral and going all the way down to his right hip.

Taking note that Genma barely flinched at that hit; Aikyo sighed in aggravation, rolling up her whip she re-hooked it to her belt; before scratching her head and grumbling to herself. "Damn, I guess it's time to stop for the night." She complained; walking swiftly to Genma she was sure he was in no condition to fight back, so she simply pulled a key for his handcuffs from her pocket and unhooked them.

The injured jounin groaned in pain as he fell against her, his head rested on her shoulder lightly. He faintly heard Aikyo laugh, "What's wrong mouse? All tired out? Well since you were such a good boy I'll bring you a treat tomorrow." she spoke her voice taunting as she sat him on the ground and rebound his arms to the post. She smiled down at him ruffling his hair, watching as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Goodnight mouse." were the final words he heard before Genma's eyes drifted closed and he slipped into a welcoming darkness.


	8. A Medics Help

Chapter seven is here everybody, and yeah i know that the torture last chapter wasn't as gruesome as you thought but it gets worse later. What? Aikyo's not aloud to be a LITTLE nice in the beginning? Well too bad...cause that's just how it goes. -

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

thank you; and enjoy

-----

_...7...8...9...10...20...25...27 Genma counted the cracks against his bare skin. His stomach and chest were red, the torn and battered flesh seeming to cry out in agony as continuously and unmercifully it was ripped into. Hot blood spilled from his wounds, forcing the leather to make a bit of a splashing noise as it connected; due to the gargantuan amount of liquid._

_56...57...58...59...60...70 He began to think she had began to put less energy into it, her onslaught seeming to hurt less then before. It amazed him really to think that there was a chance that she had the ability to feel remorse. Remorse. Yes. That was his only explanation as to why he wasn't hurting as much when she continued to hit him, and as stupid as it might have sounded it was all he could think of._

_120...130...140...159 Maybe he was just over analyzing her. If she had truly began to feel remorse then she would have stopped by now. Wouldn't she? Seriously, women were the one thing that Genma knew he would never understand, no matter how much he congregated with them. Why were they always so confusing? Be damned if he understood it._

_200...201...202...203...210 On second thought maybe she was the cold hearted bitch he had made her out to be. Sadistic, actually might be a better word for it. Either way he had come to a new solution to the reason she seemed to be going easier on him. His body had just become numb, by this point if it wasn't for the constant shaking in his frame he would have thought she had stopped. _

_**250**...that was where it stopped, he looked down at the massive gash that now formed from his left pectoral to his right hip. At the sight he grimaced 'that's going to leave a nasty scar' he thought silently his mind putting a bit of spite to his words. He felt her fingers lace around his wrists as she seemed to fiddle with the handcuffs, and during this he enjoyed the pleasure of mentally stabbing her again and again. _

_He felt himself falling forward, darkness consuming the area, he felt blind; his senses numbed. Then just as fast as the darkness had come, he could see it; a light at the end of the tunnel; if you will. He reached out to this light feeling it's warmth on his finger tips, he had fallen into a state of total bliss; and at the exact same speed he had fallen into pain; agonizing pain._

Genma was jolted forcefully from his dreams by an excruciating; burning sensation that seemed to almost scold him. His eyes scanned the room frantically before a familiar voice reached his ears; "Sorry about that, my hand slipped...just a little." he looked down to see a woman knelt in front of him holding a rag that was covered in some strong smelling liquid.

He ran her voice through his mind again and again; knowing that he knew it...but not quite able to put a name to it. "Ouch...that is going to leave a nasty scar" Genma heard her speak again watching as she eyed the worst of his wounds.

_I knew it..._ he thought; irritation lining his inner voice.

Thinking over her voice for the fifteenth time, Genma finally managed to place it. "Itsumi." he muttered quietly watching as she looked up at him. "I guess someone was listening in on our conversation yesterday." she laughed, "Am i right?" the question only half asked; besides the expression in his eyes was enough of an answer for her.

As she began to work again Genma eyed her warily; taking her features into his memory. Her hair caught his attention first, long; stopping at about mid-back; it was layered making it look like a stylist had set it that way. A large chunk of her tresses fell over her shoulder near the bottom of which was tied with a delicate blue ribbon, the coloring wasn't any less interesting it was a velvet black with one long streak of silver going through the center of her bangs.

_What is with these women and hair dye? _

Shaking those thoughts from his minds he looked to her eyes, noting how they were slightly narrow; yet at the same time well rounded; giving off a sort of calming affect; it wasn't until later though that he realized her eyes were two different colors...the left being lilac and the right a grayish blue. It was a rare thing to see so he couldn't help that his eyes lingered there for a moment before he was finally able to push his gaze onward. Just below her eyes grazing the bottom corners of them were what appeared to be two blue stripes; whether they were make-up or tattoos he couldn't tell.

Lower still he saw the black mask that covered the bottom half of her face, reminding him somewhat of the mask that Kakashi chose to wear. Refusing to linger too long he continued his visual exploration of her; the next thing he noticed was the mist village headband that hung loosely around her neck; the metal shimmering slightly in the sunlight. Next the dress she wore, and looking at this attire made him question her efficiency in a fight, really the garment was so long he wasn't sure how she could possible fight in it. Well, properly at least.

This dress went down to about her ankles, styled like a kimono, only with the sides having slits which traveled all the way to her hips; the majority of it black while the collar, bottoms of her sleeves and the very bottom were purple. The sash that should have been in the middle of her dress had been replaced by three dark gray, leather belts; a fourth belt made its way over her shoulder across her chest and around her back. Where the dress parted he noticed the black fishnet leggings that she wore, which vanished beneath knee high black leather boots with blue silk ties criss-crossing down the sides; and these boots he observed; didn't have much of a heel at all especially when compared to the boots he had seen on Aikyo and Senchi.

He watched as she shifted pulling her hands away from his wounds with a sigh, "All right...now this may sting a bit, but if i don't sew that gaping hole up then it'll surely get infected." Itsumi stated knowingly; motioning her hand in the direction of the largest wound he had, though truthfully they both knew if she hadn't he still would have understood. Cracking her knuckles, Itsumi allowed a stream of purple chakra flow into her fingers.

Genma watched her, his body slightly tensed as he watched the strange chakra continue to build; until it got where she wanted and she preformed several hand seals before laying her hands out flat in the air. So focused was he on her movements that he nearly jumped out of his skin, when white wire-like threads shot from her fingertips and began expertly lacing themselves into his skin, slowly closing the large wound, bit by bit; as if they were attached to a needle.

_Guess I know who tied me up the first time... _Genma thought as he continued to watch her chakra strings work.

He could feel the strings doing something to the inside of his body as well, and that made him just a bit nervous; well come on, if you had someone who pretty much abducted you messing with your insides...you'd be a little on edge too. Seeming to sense his discomfort Itsumi spoke up, "Relax I'm only fixing your chest cavity; it was cracked with the hit that tore this gap...incase you didn't notice." she paused look up at him from the tops of her eyes; "And if any of it breaks off it could puncture your heart and force you to bleed to death. Which I can assure you would be less then pleasant."

As her words processed in his mind, Itsumi simply got back to work; the way she spoke and held herself interested Genma; thinking on the kinds of people he had heard speak like that prompted a question. "Are you a medic?" He wondered aloud hearing a quiet scoff from the woman working on him. "Brilliant deduction captain obvious." Her words were rather cold and demeaning making him hesitate for just a moment.

But as she stood, her work now finished he decided to prod on, "Why didn't you just heal it over like most medics?" he question watching as she turned and began walking away from him. "Because the medics who do it that way aren't efficient, I have found that my way is twice as fast and a lot less messy..." she was passing through the exit when Genma heard her say something that made him falter, his eyes blinking wildly.

"...expensive dress you know."


	9. Threats and pocky sticks

chapter eight is here boys and girls, it took a bit longer then usual but hey, I've been busy with school projects and such so sue me. :P

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

thank you; and enjoy

------

You know with all this silence Genma was starting to consider signing up for mime school; because by this point he had this whole constant quiet thing down. But he had changed his mind on one thing, he had decided that he MUCH preferred the feeling of being alone to the feeling of being alone with Aikyo. Hell, he was starting to think that death would be much better then being with Aikyo, and maybe he was just weird but that whole BDSM thing...that just was not something he saw himself getting into.

"I don't get why Senchi wants you around, Konoha shinobi's aren't good enough to clean the grime off our boots; so really her decision to keep you is a moronic and unappreciated one." Genma's head snapped in the direction of the voice of the final, mysterious female earlier dubbed as Kyoukou. Unconsciously he gave her an angered glare as she leaned against one of the wooden posts which framed the doorway.

She was the only one which he knew from the start that he just didn't like her, the only one that didn't even deserve a chance to be considered ok. But really, he couldn't fathom the idea of liking any of them; in even the faintest most repulsive sense of the word. He noticed her eyes looking him up and down with an expressionless face, his of course doing the same; and he knew that they were both doing the same thing...sizing each other up.

But even as he did this, he made sure to take the form of his tormentor into his memory banks, for future reference. Short hair stopping a bit above her shoulders red, he guessed, was the original color considering it was the majority, though the bangs had been dyed black and all along the bottoms were white. Her eyes were cold, the light blue seeming to be shimmering with malice and hatred.

The darkness in her bright blue orbs, made him falter; deciding it might be better to continue on. His eyes catching hint to something shiny, he looked to her piercings, she had a lip ring in the left side of her lip and looking slightly to the side he caught a glimpse of the two rings in each earlobe and the two in each cartilage.

_Into a bit of the kinky stuff? _He supposed silently.

Shaking the thought from his head he paid attention to the black leather choker clinging tightly to her throat, adorned with little red studs in the shape of tiny stars. Continuing on he noticed her shirt next, it was a black sleeveless shirt that had a collar which sloped to the center of her chest, three red strapped went across the bottom of the collar, under her shirt cloth bandages were visible making it so barely any cleavage could be seen; and the bottom of the shirt acted the same way as a button up, if you were to leave the bottom undone.

Then, something peculiar; she had surgical bandages starting at her elbows which wrapped down and around until it stopped at her fingers, but the strangest part was that she wore black fishnet underneath that which stopped about halfway up her upper-arms. Looking lower still he took note of the sand village headband which was tied around her waist like a belt, holding up a black and forest-green checker printed skirt; whose length stopped at about mid-thigh, which had a visibly open slit going up just off the point of the middle stopping at the crotch of her pants.

As he had already seen them, Genma looked to the detail of her pants which sat underneath the skirt she wore, they were black and baggy, and he counted on them the presence of twelve loosely tied leather straps, consisting of two on each upper thigh, one on each knee cap...which he could tell were tied a bit looser then the others, and three on each calf. He also noted that starting at about mid-calf the black fabric disappeared and was replaced instead by blood red fishnet, that clearly showed a pair of shiny black; _latex..maybe?_, boots.

His head immediately snapped up when he heard Kyoukou scoff; "You don't stop staring buddy, and I might just have to make you blinder then Senchi. We clear?" she demanded darkly as she twirled the tip of a knife against the pad of her pointer finger, causing a small drop of blood to spring forth. Watching how he stared she smirked, walking with confidence toward him, every step making his heart sink lower and lower into his gut before she stopped next to him.

Kneeling down so they were face to face she spoke again, "See, I'm not one for this whole sado-masochistic, BDSM, torture thing that Aikyo seems to enjoy so much...I prefer the immediate removal of nuisances such as yourself. The sight of my victims blood trickling down my blade ever so slowly is just an enchanting sight." She paused relishing in the look of horror that his eyes gave off. Leaning forward slightly she pressed the edge of her knife against his throat, cutting him just slightly. "So you see, when the time to dispense of you comes I will be the one to serve you your sentence and execution. And it will give me much satisfaction to watch as the life leaves your eyes, sending you to the underworld."

Genma gulped involuntarily, hearing another scoff from her only pushed a feeling of anger to mix with his evident fear. "Ne ne Kyoukou-kun! Aikyo won't like it if you hurt her boy toy!" Satou's hyperactive voice exclaimed from the entrance way, though she was blocked from his sight by Kyoukou's body. Kyoukou sighed in irritation, withdrawing the blade before pushing herself to her feet with spiteful words of, "Yeah can't let that masochistic princess be denied her way, now can we?" her voice was rhetorical as she turned to face her comrade.

"EXACTLY!" Satou replied with a hysterical laugh, forcing Genma to twitch slightly.

_The lesser of the two evils I suppose..._ he thought bitterly before his attention was recaptured by a departing Kyoukou, who without a word exited the tent; though during her stride she left a threatening slash in the wood frame of the door.

Satou blinked at the mark, the normal sight of a flaming pocky stick shifting back and forth between her lips making itself evident. She spent a moment more staring quizzically at the doorframe before shrugging with a casual, "Eh." Her head then turned to look toward him, a wide grin crossing her face as she skipped over and plopped down beside the worn jounin.

He looked at her with malcontent, as she only continued to smile at him in an honestly cheerful manner...honestly, it freaked him out just a little bit. "So! What did you do today?" She questioned earnestly, as she shifted so she was sitting in a butterfly position. Genma stared at her strangely, studying her features as if to see if she was joking, finding that it was an honest question he sighed, "I sat here...in the quiet, strapped to a post, while being threatened by Kyoukou." he answered his words giving hints of aggravation that seemed to go right over Satou's head.

"GREAT! HOW EXCITING! You know what I did?" he didn't reply, which only proceeded to make Satou laugh, "Well since your so curious, I'll tell you! I ATE POCKY! And and and, I also hid Aikyo's paddle so that she canna hit me no more no way no how...weeeeell at least with the paddle. She always does have that umbrella, oh and that whip, and those chains, and the jackrabbit...ew...oh my sweet gore on a stick you don't think she'd hit me with that big black studded-" Genma cut her off immediately, "WOAH! STOP THERE! GO NO FURTHER! DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!!" he exclaimed frantically making Satou blink and pause.

"Kay, but so you know...it is rather scary lookin' I never did figure how she manages to use it, cause it just doesn't seem possible that it would ever fit in-" her train of thought was short lived as Genma cut her off once more, "OH SWEET BUDDHA, STOP!" he shouted in horror as he wished it were possible to cover his ears.

"Kay." was the innocent reply he received before she spoke up once more, "But you know, Aikyo is gonna be gone for the rest of the day and won't be back till night-time...which means I get to spend ALL day with you! Isn't that great!?" Satou spoke in an excited tone making Genma's expression drop. "Wonderful." He replied sarcastically before adding silently inside his head...

_It's gonna be a LONG day..._


	10. Frustration and Food

Sorry about the wait on this and sorry that it's shorter then usual but like I said I have school so neh! But the next chapter is a commentary so that should be out quickly.

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

Thank you; and enjoy.

------

"And then I was all like WHAPAM! Hehe...isn't that funny?" Satou questioned with an amused grin, only serving to make Genma blink in confusion. "That didn't make any sense, all you said was and then i was all like whapam. You didn't tell a story." he complained irritably as she made a pouting face; "Nooo! **I **said whapam, not you!" she exclaimed her response loudly making Genma's left eye twitch slightly.

"No no no...that is not what I meant; I just repeated what you said which was and i was all like whapam." He attempted to explain calmly though the frustrated glare he was receiving from Satou wasn't making it easy. "NO stop stealing my identity, mister...whapam stealer! That is very mean of you!" She argued back at him, seeming to still not understand what he was trying to say to her.

"Well you know what else is mean?" Genma questioned rhetorically pausing only to make sure he had her attention before continuing, "How about strapping me to a post and letting that demented bitch that you call a friend torture me for fun!? Now that is mean, you raving sugar junkie!" he shouted in frustration glaring darkly into Satou's bright and cheerful eyes.

Though the slightly mental rouge didn't seem to be phased at all; she tilted her head slightly to one side before speaking to him again, "Hehe, you're funny." she giggled out with a wide grin that seemed to spread from ear to ear. Genma bowed his head in defeat shaking it side to side and letting out a loud sigh, "Oh I give up, you're hopeless." he grumbled only receiving another gleeful laugh in response.

"Well well, what's going on in here?" Senchi's voice sounded from the doorway, which did nothing to cheer Genma's mood any. Satou was the first to look at her seemingly blind companion; she smiled a toothy grin before her voice piped in a hyperactive; "Talkin'." but she paused a moment noting the tray in one of Senchi's hands, "What are YOU doin'?" she gave a question of her own, curiosity lining her voice.

"Heh, well if you must know, I came to give pretty boy over there some food...since I don't think the sight of his ribcage; with a thin sagging layer of his skin still covering it; would be all that attractive." The green and black clad cloud ninja explained with a shrug; which successfully got Genma to look in her direction. Walking toward the two she spoke up once more; "Though you know, since you seem to be all buddy buddy with pretty boy, why don't you do it for me?" she questioned before kneeling beside Satou and Genma.

Satou looked between the food and Senchi a few times before working in a quick inquiry, "What do I get if I do?" her eyes shimmered slightly as she looked to her comrade expectantly. Senchi only sighed in irritation at the remark, "What do you want?" she wondered aloud resting her head in one of her hands boredly. "POCKY!" The sugar high ninja replied quickly, receiving another small sigh in response followed by the answering statement of; "Sorry, I don't carry."

These words seemed to shock and appall Satou, "BLASPHOMY!" she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the female ninja. "You are EVIL...EVIL I SAY!" she continued to shout forcing Senchi to grumble in annoyance. "Well sorry for being against the god of sugar; but all those sweets rot my teeth. But if you stop screaming and do what I ask I'll...um...I'll give you a hug." She bribed in a way that threw Genma off.

_A hug? That's all she's got? _He thought to himself silently as he watched Satou ponder her words for a moment, though it didn't take long for her to smile and squeak out the word, "KAY!!" with the most extatic excitement he had ever seen a person give off. Senchi smiled to herself setting down the tray which held rice balls, fish and a glass of water...but he noticed something else there was a folded note that had the words _To Pretty Boy,_ printed on the front with hearts all around them, sitting next to the water.

He then proceeded to turn his eyes upward only to be met with the sight of Satou throwing her arms around Senchi's neck nearly knocking her over as she hugged her tightly. "Yay hugs!" Satou chirped happily, before eventually being pushed off by Senchi; "Enough already" the cloud nin stated brushing her clothing off nonchalantly then speaking once more. "There you got your hug, now feed him, I have things to do." She demanded calmly, hearing an extatic "Kay!" in response before she pushed herself to her feet and turned toward the door.

"See ya' pretty boy." Were her words of departure, as she disappeared from the tent; seeming determined in pursuing her path. Genma was quickly pulled from watching her to look at Satou who's vigilant happiness caught his attention once more...

"Now let's give you some food!"


	11. commentary 2

oh boys and girls you know what time it is? that's right! Commentary time, lets take a needed break from torture and talk to the cast shall we? Yes let's!

-----

Ashi-kun: So we're back to another addition of "Commentary With the Cast" Welcome everybody, welcome. So before anything else I have a HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT to make.

Satou: Really? What's that!?

Ashi-kun: We officially have 10 comments on the story! -cheers-

Kyoukou: So?

Ashi-kun: SO!? Do you know what this means!?

Aikyo: Do we care?

Senchi: Quiet you two. Go on Ashi-kun what does it mean?

Kyoukou and Aikyo: -grumble-

Ashi-kun: It means...we have a fanbase! WHOOT!

Kyoukou: -scoffs- yeah of 6 people

Ashi-kun: HEY!

Itsumi: Now Kyoukou, don't be rude...a fanbase is a fanbase no matter how small.

Ashi-kun: -.- I'm not sure weather I should be insulted or flattered by you sticking up for me.

Itsumi: -shrug- Well atleast I tried.

Ashi-kun: good point.

Kyoukou: We'd have more of a fanbase if you had used someone other then that stupid pretty boy.

Aikyo: But, but I love my mouse!

Kyoukou: Yeah but can you imagine the ratings if we had used someone sexier from the same village? Like Kakashi...or better yet Itachi.

Satou: -throws arms into air- ITACHI IS SEXY!

Aikyo: I like Hidan more...he is just my kinda guy.

Itsumi: I'm definately a fan of Kakuzu, he's intelligent and strong...and pretty sexy in his own right.

Kyoukou: heh, I gotta go with Sasori in this one.

Aikyo: You just like him cause he looks like an older version of Gaara and we all know you have pedophilic thoughts about that red headed Jinchuriiki

Kyoukou: -glares- Yeah whatever you sick fuck.

Satou: So Sen-sen who do you like?

all: -look at Senchi-

Senchi: -shrugs- Dunno they're all damn sexy...but if I had to choose; when it comes to intelligance it's a tie between Kakuzu and the leader, but straight out sexyness Itachi Kisame and Hidan have got me in a bind.

Ashi-kun: How did this turn into a discussion about Akatsuki?

Aikyo: -shrug- So who do you like?

Ashi-kun: all of them.

Kyoukou: If you had to choose one stupid.

Ashi-kun: fine -thinks- i'd choose...ItaKisaHidaKakuSasoDeiZetTobM.L.(M.Lmysterious leader)

Itsumi: Ashi-kun that's cheating, all you did was put their names together.

Satou: Yeah yeah no fair no fair!

Ashi-kun: Yeah well it's my show...besides all of them combined would make the sexiest man on the planet...and I would call him...

Aikyo: SUPER SEX!

Ashi-kun: -.-; not what I was going for but ok

Senchi: -sigh- oh lord.

Ashi-kun: -sticks out tongue- oh you can just bite me

Aikyo: how hard?

Ashi-kun: Oh shut up!

Aikyo: -laughs-

Ashi-kun: you realise we got nothing done today right?

Satou: YEP! And, that's how it should be.

Aikyo: -nod nod- and you know why?

Kyoukou: because ignorance is bliss for the weak of mind?

Itsumi: because it proves that we truly can't stay on track?

Senchi: Cause hot men are distracting?

Aikyo and Satou: NOPE!

Ashi-kun: then why?

Aikyo and Satou: It's because...-pause- -grin- WE SAID SO!

all except Aikyo and Satou: -sweat drop- -stare-

Ashi-kun: -slaps forehead- oh I am out of here -leaves-

All except Ashi-kun: This episode has been brought to you by...S.F.S.E.O.

Satou: Better known as "The Society For Sexy Evil Organizations"

Senchi: Hundreds of sexy organizations every year are left in the cold, without homes or food, living on a dollar a day because they just weren't evil enough.

Kyoukou: Because when they aren't evil no one bothers to take notice of them...just like starving Haku here -grabs Haku- before Zabuza turned him evil...ish...and brought him into the organization he was homeless and no one loved him.

Itsumi: So please to benefit hotties like Haku around the world, please remember not to change our evil villains to nice people...for then they will be alone without jobs. And when they aren't evil...

Aikyo: They aren't rockin' your world!


	12. Dinner time and Love Notes

oooooh chapter 10 is here whoot whoot! I'm having too much fun. And i realized that i am making the rouges too damn nice...Satou is the only one who should be loveable at all and that's only because she's completely nuts and a bit of a moron. So I decree that Itsumi and Senchi need to evil up their acts a bit! -pours evil powder on them- HUZZAH!

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

Thank you; and enjoy.

----

"Food for you food for you...food food food, it's good for you...YAY FOOD!" Satou sang as she bounced side to side holding a rice ball. "Here here here eat eat eat..." her words were repetitive as she held the rice ball close to his face so he could take a bite. Genma hesitantly bit into the warm rice, chewing it slowly trying to determine if they were trying to poison him.

When he had decided that it was just rice, no toxins included he took another bite, this time it was quite a bit larger. It took only two more bites to completely devour that rice ball; which wasn't saying much considering he hadn't eaten since six A.M.. the previous morning. Satou laughed at his obviously voracious appetite as she picked up a piece of fish with the chopsticks that sat on the tray and fed it to him.

After swallowing the fish Genma decided to finally ask the question which had been bothering him for a while; "Hey I've got a question..." he started only to be cut off by a glass of water being put to his mouth which he drank graciously. When the cup was moved away Satou was looking at him, as if waiting for him to continue; "ahem...well I was just wondering, not that 'm complaining or anything but do you usually act so nicely to your prisoners?" Genma questioned raising an eyebrow as he heard Satou laugh.

"Nope, usually we starve them and kill them when they start smelling too bad." She explained with another giggle making its way from her lips. "Then why?" He asked, having become greatly confused by her response compared to how they were treating him. Satou simply shrugged picking up another piece of fish with the chopsticks, " You'll have to ask Aikyo, she said it was a present for you this morning when she was heading out. She said you were a good little mouse yesterday and she promised you a present so the food and the wound healing was her idea." she paused thinking it over for a moment before adding, "Though you know, she had to beg Senchi for about an hour this morning to get her to agree, cause I think Senchi deep down just wants to kill you off and get rid of you cause she thinks you're a bother."

With those words said she smiled and put the fish she was holding to his lips, "Now eat! You never know when we'll feed you next...It's not often that Aikyo feels so giving...and it's even less often that Senchi and Itsumi do what she says. 'Specially considering the fact that Senchi is our el captain!" She exclaimed as Genma ate the fish, upon hearing her last sentence he swallowed hard; coughing harshly as the fish got caught in his throat. "Eep!" Satou frantically grabbed the glass of water and made him drink, successfully forcing the fish the rest of the way down.

When the glass was pulled away Genma breathed a heavy sigh and look at her strangely; "Wait wait wait, you are all lead by a blind girl?" he wondered aloud seeming quite amazed by the very idea; to which Satou only nodded vigorously with a smile, "Yeah! It's fun!" she exclaimed happily only provoking another strange stare from Genma.

"Ok...now I'm not saying the blind are inept or anything but...because she's blind wouldn't you all be stronger then her?" He asked seriously; seeming to be quite put off by her statement. Satou just shook her head no a few times before speaking once more; "Senchi is actually really strong, she's the only one of us to have made it to anbu status before leaving our villages. AND, though I've never seen it, she apparently has super eye powers...that's all fwoo-shah! Itsumi's seen them though and she says they're kinda scary."

Genma nodded slowly allowing all of the information to seep into his brain, and swirl around in his memory; he watched as Satou picked up the second rice ball and moved it to his mouth. "now less talkie more eatey!" she announced as he took a large bite from the steaming rice. With one and a half more bites the rice ball was gone and Satou picked up another piece of fish with the chopsticks.

Putting the delectable entree to his mouth he quickly ate it, and this process continued until all of the food was gone; and only a little water was left. Allowing him to drink the last of it she laughed at his sigh of content before snatching from the tray, the note that was addressed to him.

"Aikyo made a note for you!" She explained in her normal giddy tone, as she waved the note back and forth in the air. "Wanna read it?" she questioned with a grin spreading from ear to ear. "Sure why not." He replied half-heartedly watching at Satou quickly unfolded the letter and held it up in front of him so he could read it. His eyes scanned the page slowly taking in every word that had been written.

_Dear Pretty Boy,_

_I hope you are enjoying your stay and the food, I worked quite hard to get all of this for you, you realize so you better be grateful. But enough of that, I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your company last night, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. _

_So any ways, I hope you do enjoy the rest of your day and make sure to get plenty of sleep, for I'm feeling a bit restless today and I have such fun things planned for tonight. I can't wait to spend the night with you, and I hope to be able to hear your lovely screams at least once, since I was so disappointed yesterday to find out that you weren't a screamer. _

_But, I still love you and I know I can coax you into at least one air piercing melody...eh? So have a wonderfully restful day, for tonight the fun begins._

_Love, _

_Aikyo  
_

Upon reaching the end of the note Genma grimaced, his face showed a feeling of utter disturbance at the thought of what might happen. And worst of all...

_NIGHT_ was just a few hours away.


	13. A Wonderful Batch of New Toys

Chapter 11 is here boys and girls...and it's an Aikyo chapter, whoot whoot! Now this chapter and the next one are going to be this same scene back to back...so I'll start the torture this chapter and finish it next chapter. M'kay? .

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

Thank you; and enjoy.

----

As night came Genma began to realize that he really didn't mind Satou's company, sure she was loud and annoying and talkative...and sure she helped capture him and put him in this hell hole. Oh, and you can't forget that he absolutely loathed her and her psychotic personality...but hey; between her company and Aikyo's there really wasn't a contest was there?

Well maybe he was just thinking these things because Aikyo could be back any minute, and on top of that he was getting tense and irritable...and of course nervous. Can't forget nervous. His mind raced on thoughts of what was in store for him tonight, he had remembered her saying the day before that she would go easy on him. And considering what he was shown last night, he was horrified to find out what her normal treatment was...though it was worse to realize that he would be finding out shortly.

"Yo Satou, get your ass out of here, Aikyo wants your help with something in her room." Senchi's voice sounded from the entrance way causing for both Genma and Satou to look over. He noted that Itsumi was there too looking rather irritated and bored if he had to judge. "Kay!" Satou exclaimed hopping to her feet in a rush, before running toward the exit, turning slightly to wave at Genma "BYE!" she called back to him before disappearing into the darkness, leaving behind Itsumi and Senchi.

"All right pretty boy, as for you, we need to readjust your position...and I strongly advise against you trying to fight us." Senchi explained coldly and if Genma didn't know better he would think she was sizing him up; as the two girls strode toward him with confidence he thought over Senchi's words. And thinking about it seriously...he doubted he could take the both of them, now he might stand a chance against Itsumi considering she's a jounin like him. But, then again she had those wires that could invade a person's body without warning.

He was sure of one thing though, if Satou's claims were true, there was no way he could take on Senchi. An anbu soldier versus a simple jounin; couldn't even be considered a competition, she would be rid of him in an instant. So, his only choice was to play along, and continue to bide his time in this hell hole waiting for the perfect opportunity of escape, the only problem was, he had no idea of how long that would take.

He heard the clicking of something unlocking followed by the feeling of the handcuffs on his wrists loosening and being removed, bringing his arms around to the front he rubbed his throbbing wrists tentively. "Get up." Senchi demanded crossing her arms over her chest, as she waited. Genma pushed himself to his feet warily, his legs felt like jelly from having been sitting down for so long.

Genma eyed Senchi strangely as she pulled from her pocket a new pair of handcuffs, only these ones were neon red with rhinestones in them and were shaped like hearts. Quirking an eyebrow at the female ninja he heard her scoff, "They're Aikyo's, she bought them today...another present for you I guess." she announced seeming to have guessed what he was thinking. Nodding slowly Genma could only watch as Senchi grabbed him by the wrists and handcuffed them above his head; and when she backed away Itsumi stepped up chakra already in her hands she released thin white wires from her hands and tied his fingers together. Making it so that not even his thumbs could move..._Damn they just don't leave anything to chance do they? Escaping is going to be a lot tougher then I thought._

"Well see you around pretty boy." Itsumi spoke her words mocking as she and Senchi left the tent leaving Genma alone strapped in a very vulnerable position against the wooden post. He sat in silence for what seemed like hours before he was alerted toward the entrance where the rustling of fabric signified someone's entrance. He gulped nervously as he watched Aikyo strut into the room, wearing a black leather trench coat that reached just bellow her ankles, and was fully buttoned.

Smiling at him sadistically she walked to the wooden table and set down a black leather bag that had a large rhinestone skull on the front. "I went shopping today, mouse; and I bought all sorts of fun toys for us to play with." She explained her grin still very much in place; walking to him she ran her manicured nails over his jaw line slowly. "And I bought something, that I think you'll like...a few new outfits so to speak." with that said she walked back to the table, and pulled several items from it, which he couldn't quite make out.

When she had finished emptying her bag she looked over her shoulder and gave a seductive grin, before turning her attention in front of her once more, she slowly unbuttoned the trench coat until it hung open fully. grabbing the lapels in her fingers she slipped the coat off of her body inch by inch before allowing it to pool at her feet fully. Genma breathed in sharply only able to gawk as Aikyo turned to face him, kicking the trench coat aside, her outfit was anything but modest. She wore a black spandex bustier with a halter neck closure, black clip garters holding up stockings in the same style as the bustier, black leather closed toe three inch high heels, and a black leather micro mini skirt.

Aikyo could only laugh at his reaction, "See mouse today is a day full of surprises and fun for you." she announced with a smile, before walking a little closer to him. "So, What do you think?" she questioned raising an eyebrow in wonder as she watched his brow furrow slightly. Genma glared at her before speaking, "You look like a hooker." he stated bluntly; not seeming to enjoy the reaction of laughter that he received from Aikyo. "Aw, you're so sweet...thank you." She smiled a flattered expression coming onto her face.

Genma faltered slightly, his brow twitching in annoyance, "That wasn't a compliment." he mumbled in frustration as he watched her return to the wooden table and pick up what looked to be a set of gloves. Slipping them over her hands Aikyo looked back at him, "Oh, it was the best of compliments actually...you think I'm good enough to get paid for what I do...I'm so happy." she explained before turning to face him once more. It was then that he could get a good look at what she had just put on.

It was a pair of silky black gloves, with talons locked onto the ends, but the bottoms of the gloves were a bit different, they held a coarse, rough, bluish-gray material that placed on the pads of the fingers and the palms. "Do you like them? They're new...I bought them especially for you. And, I'm sure they'll be the best mix of pleasure and pain that you will ever have." The scantily clad rouge spoke in a sensual tone as she strode up to where Genma was cuffed.

"You see these gloves can not only cut you, but they can also give off soothing vibrations...that if used correctly can be a lot of fun." She added in clenching her fists for a split second, turning on the mechanical gloves, and allowing Genma to hear the soft 'vree'ing noise that they made. "Now, how 'bout we have some fun."

Genma gulped slightly, involuntarily shuddering as she pressed the pads of her fingers from her left hand against his throat right under the ear. She made circles on his skin with her pointer finger, slowly brushing it down and across the length of his neck, with gentle caresses. But, as she reached his collarbone she switched from using the pads of her fingers to using the sharpened tips of the talons. Dragging the metal claws over his skin she dug the honed blades into his unsuspecting flesh, forcing blood to spring forth.

The intense stinging sensation commanded Genma to grit his teeth, wincing quite visibly, which earned a giggle from Aikyo. "Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry little mouse, but your blood is just so enchanting." She whispered hotly into his ear as she put the vibration over his new wounds and trailed their path, causing for the injured jounin to let out a pained hissing noise.

Genma strained against his handcuffs as once more he found the razor-like talons imbedded in his flesh this time, he found that they were intruding into his collar bone, one having actually pierced said bone. He bit down hard on the inner walls of his mouth to force down a scream, the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth, as he bit harder; the feeling of Aikyo's metal claws breaking through his bone to go down past him, being more pain then he had probably ever experienced.

He heard Aikyo let out a girlish giggle at his expense, "I hope you don't plan on passing out mouse...we still have so many ours of play time to go." she announced forcing him to gulp in horror, nearly gagging on the taste of blood as it rushed down his throat.


	14. Vampire Fantasies?

Chapter twelve chapter twelve. Oh and for those that wish my chapters were longer, I really do try, i attempt to at least make them 4-5 pages long each time. And even that is hard for me; I will continue to try my best to make them longer...but if I can't you'll just have to understand that long chapters; for some reason; are just very difficult for me to do. Oh and the whole thing about Genma being a jounin or anbu, is really up to debate, they never did say what he was in the series so I assumed he was always a jounin, and not an anbu which is why I wrote it that way. So really it is only my opinion on the subject, that seems to be at odds with the standard he's an anbu or was an anbu concept, of most fanfiction writers.

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

Sorry for the delay.

Thank you; and enjoy.

----

Genma gulped down a large amount of blood, the iron-like taste nearly choking him; he watched helplessly as Aikyo ran the vibrating fingertips of her gloves down and over his pectorals, across his abdomen, and up his ribcage. She paused for less then a split second at his third ribcage down, before mercilessly jamming four of her talons into the solid bone. The jounin threw his head back letting out a strangled gasp, as she forcefully ripped those same steel claws from his punctured rib.

"Aw, nothing yet huh?" Aikyo questioned rhetorically taking a step back to look at him, "I must hand it to you, for a mouse you have quite a bit of endurance, I'm used to being lulled by the honey sweet sounds of screams by now." she continued with a twisted smile encompassing her Syrian-like features. Genma couldn't help but glare at her spitefully, for that statement, god how he hated this woman who found so much satisfaction in his torment; he had thought over her death a million times, and a million times the next thought was more gruesome then the last.

Aikyo let out a girlish giggle; then turned away from him, "Since my gloves don't seem to work, let's try something else." she announced removing her gloves and setting them down on the wooden table. Sifting through the items which lay there for a moment she smirked finding something that she liked she grabbed it and turned back around, "How about this?" she spoke rhetorically as she showed off a black leather cat'o ninetails.

Genma involuntarily shuddered at the thought, though he had never seen one of those in action he had heard things, and those things were never pretty. _Maybe..._ he thought _Maybe if she gets close enough I could put chakra to my feet and kick her, repelling her through the tent..._ he mused at the sheer pleasure he would get from doing that, but could only mentally sigh in frustration finding a fatal flaw in it. _No, if I tried she would sense the chakra building up, and even if she didn't a suddenly collapsing tent would undoubtedly catch her partners' attentions._

Still he found that he could only tough it out for now, there was nothing he could do to save himself at this point, and that was a bothersome thing to know all by itself. Needless to say his thought dragged him from the situation which was directly at hand, so he did not take into account Aikyo's movement, nor did he note when she pulled back her hand to a striking position. But, what he did notice and what was impossible for him to ignore, was the sheer blunt force of the cat o' ninetales ripping through his flesh; his face contorted in pure agony as he let out a slight yelping noise in surprise.

And said noise did not go without notice, a smug grin played across Aikyo's features, "Well not quite what I wanted but...it's a start." she twirled the offending weapon in her fingers like a baton, watching small beads of sweat drip down Genma's blood covered skin. The salt water mixed with the red elixir giving his flesh a slightly shiny coat, which had become a sort of faded red; she found twisted enjoyment in watching this action and truly her pleasure; made him horrendously queasy.

"Now mouse, I do so love your voice, and it makes me oh so happy to hear it. So why don't you do me a favor, and scream for me." Without a second thought Aikyo once more resumed her tirade beating down on his battered and bruised torso again and again with her sadistic toy. He clenched his teeth till he thought they would shatter and clenched his fists until his knuckles became white, his face contorted in sheer agony; but he wouldn't give up, he wouldn't give in. The sounds of her echoing laughter only fueled his determination to prevail; to fight against her will with silence and to not give in to the overwhelming temptation to cry out.

Her laughter seemed to pierce his eardrums as violently as the cat o' ninetails which beat down on him like acid rain.

"Come on little mouse, cry for me!" he heard her exclaim as the demented whip bore into him for the fiftieth time. Genma bit his lower lip harshly causing for a bit of blood to spring forth and flow down and drip off of his chin slowly. "Cry, scream little mouse!" Again her voice taunted his resolve, the battered jounin tossed his head to the side his eyes shut tightly as he involuntarily hissed ever so quietly. Again and again his tormenter struck out at him continuously voicing loudly the words, "Scream for me my blood drenched delight!" as her onslaught went on for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, finally it ended; the pain stopped the beating ceased, the whistling noise that her weapon made as it flew through the air and the cracking noise it made upon connection with his body; vanished completely. He dared to crack open his eyes ever so slightly, and had he not been strapped to that post so tightly he might have leapt out of his skin at the sudden closing of proximity between his form and Aikyo. She stood directly in front of him, no more then an inch away examining her handy work more closely; he had half a mind to wonder aloud at her intentions, but that thought was quickly disposed of as he was struck dumb by the sight and feeling of Aikyo's warm tongue gliding across his blood drenched body.

Pulling away she looked him in the eyes and smiled at his expression, licking the remaining blood from her lips she turned on her heel returning to the table and set her whip down, sifting through the other items. "I always had a bit of a fetish for vampires, and since I was a kid I always wanted to be one." She spoke catching him slightly off guard, she glanced back over her shoulder a moment and smirked before returning her attention to her toys. "Lucky bastards get to enjoy the thrill and wonder of blood every night, they get to drink it and take it...all the time; and I always wanted that for myself."

Turning to face Genma she giggled at his disgusted expression, "You're sick." he spat angrily as he off handedly watched her run her fingers over the large hunting knife in her hands. "Why thank you mouse, you're not too bad yourself." Aikyo replied striding back to where he was tied, "besides you shouldn't knock it before you try it." she whispered hotly before taking the knife and slashing a gaping hole into her forearm. She held the gushing wound up in front of Genma; who's expression was one of complete and total disturbance; "go ahead my pretty little mouse, try it." she offered with a devilish grin, when he refused she simply shrugged nonchalantly.

"Suit yourself." She then preceded to lap up the blood from her arm, with great care and interest; and just as he thought he was out of the woods, she forcefully grabbed Genma by the jaw forcing his mouth open she crushed his lips under hers allowing for the metallic liquid to flood into his mouth. When she pulled away Aikyo clamped Genma's mouth shut; grinning maliciously as he gagged at the taste of her blood swimming around the back of his throat. "Swallow it mouse." she demanded mockingly, as he glared defiantly at her; "Heh." she mumbled before slamming the hunting knife into his gut harshly, forcing him to jolt and swallow hard.

"Good boy." The demented rouge giggled, as she pulled the blade from his abdomen forcefully; watching with interest as tremors shook his entire frame; before all of the blood and food he had recently ingested came rushing back up his throat, causing for him to lurch forward and throw all of it up. He groaned in pain, his head bowed as he hung limply in his restraints; "well, well that's a new one." Aikyo chuckled at the sight of his torment, but he didn't care; Genma was too exhausted to care.

"Hm, but I do suppose that is enough for the night...don't you?" She spoke rhetorically as she stepped closer to his tired form, pulling a key from her bra she unlocked his handcuff allowing for his legs to give way, and for him to sit in the well formed puddle of blood beneath him. "Well mouse, don't die...I still want to play tomorrow." Aikyo announced locking his arms to the post behind his back once more before patting him on the head and exiting the tent with a swift pace.

_Oh please let me die... _were his final thoughts before passing into a state of exhausted rest.


	15. bathtime misfortunes

Chapter 13 is here, and I am amazed I made it this far; thank you to all of my reviewers thus far. I love you, you are absolutely awesome. Oh and cause someone asked; a Cat O' Nine Tails is a type of whip with nine knotted cords attached to a handle, and is generally used for flogging someone. OH! And for those of you that know me personally and know of the situation which has come to pass, and seeing as I am tired of this question, I would like to reassure you that yes I WILL be seeing this story through to the end. For Kyoukou belongs to me 99.9 percent and Satou 100 percent and in no way does the majority belong to those two, therefor I do not need their permission to use them, nor do I need to remove them from the story just because they believe me to be a mind-controlling, friend bashing, overreacting bitch. Because they're lame, and their opinions are unimportant for in this situation they have no rights. So if either of them are reading this, NYAH! You can't stop meh. :P

**Warning: This fanfiction has been rated M for extreme violence, mature language, sexual situations, masochism, BDSM, and other things to boot, so if in any way these subjects offend you then PLEASE for your own sanity do NOT read this story. All complaints will just be made fun of in commentary that shall appear every five chapters; so please don't waste your time.**

Thank you; and enjoy.

------

_"Is he dead?" _

_"Dunno."_

_"Heh. Good going Aikyo, you killed him. Though I can't say that I'm particularly disappointed."_

_"NO! My poor little mouse! I didn't want him to die...yet. I only wanted to hear him scream!"_

He jolted mildly as cool fingers ran slowly across his throat before retreating.

_"He is alive, but barely."_

_"YAY!"_

_"Damn."_

_"Does this mean that Aikyo-kun is gonna be able to keep playing with him?"_

_"Yes, she can keep him, but she'll have to tone it down for a little while. Well that is if she wishes him to remain alive."_

_"Well either way he smells like shit, and someone needs to bathe him, or at least throw a bucket of water on him."_

_"I'll do it!"_

_"We weren't volunteering dumbass."_

_"Bite me, Kyoukou."_

_"Can I shank you instead?"_

_"Are you trying to start something, you sandbox hooker?"_

_"Are you accepting, you stone brained freak?"_

_"Enough both of you! It's always something with you two. Is there some ancient rivalry between stone and sand that I was unaware of?"_

_"I suppose being polar opposites would make things a bit tense between two individuals."_

_"Ch. And mental opposites."_

_"Oh that is it; I am so sick of you challenging my intelligence. So, kitty litter let's take this outside shall we?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

"For the last time, knock it off! I will not have you two starting a fight in the middle of camp! Aikyo, go take pretty boy to the stream and get this smell off of him. Kyoukou you go sharpen your knives or something." Senchi; he was finally able to make out who the voices belong to.

"Fine." Aikyo and Kyoukou in unison; he heard a rustling of fabric and supposed it had to have been Kyoukou storming out, the weight of his eyelids made it impossible to open his eyes so he couldn't be sure. Next thing he knew, fingers were undoing the handcuffs around his wrists, followed by several people lifting his dead weight up. His body leaned heavily against one person as the other hands backed off. "You got him?" Senchi questioned to Aikyo who now held him alone.

"Yeah, it's not a problem." Was the response that she received from the stone village jounin who then preceded to drag Genma's limp form from the tent; one of his arms around her shoulders keeping him up while his feet trailed across the dirt, leaving a path in their wake. He groaned quietly as they entered a more heavily forested area, thin yet sharp branches nicked at his skin producing tiny scratches all over his bear flesh. "So you're awake after all, my sweet little mouse." Her voiced cooed into his ear, her hot breath sending tingles up and down his spine.

Genma grunted in response, giving a futile attempt to shift away from her; only managing to snag his shirt on a branch and tear a large hole in the sleeve. "Now, don't be so eager mouse...we'll be there soon." Aikyo announced with a laugh, as she ducked the two of them under a branch quickly. The two continued on for a few minutes longer before coming into a clearing where sat in front of them a large stream flowing with crystal clear water and koi fish. His eyes cracked open slightly as he was set down onto the hard ground; glancing around momentarily he watched as she knelt down in front of him; unable to do anything as she began peeling his clothing off of his body.

His body was completely numbed to her touch, unable to feel the smallest flicker of sensation as her nails would graise his blood covered skin, nor the scraping feel as dried blood would flake off as his clothing was removed. Soon enough everything was gone, and he had to admit he felt very...uncomfortable at the thought. Aikyo then grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to his feet once more she dragged him to the stream and more or less dropped him him. Positioning him so that he was sitting with his back against a slick bolder she smirked, "Just stay here a moment, kay?" she then turned on her heel and returned to where she had dropped his clothing rather nonchalantly.

Picking up his things she found a long branch on the ground and lay it across the river, it's two ends sitting on top of two medium sized rocks. She then tossed his shirt, pants, and under garments onto the center of the branch; allowing for the water to slowly wash them. When this was completed she walked back to where the clothes had been tossed and pulled a small scroll from a pouch on the back of her pants, balancing the scroll between her thumbs and pointer fingers she did a few silent hand seals and in a poof of smoke the parchment had been replaced by cleaning supplies.

She grinned down at her handy work and set them down for a moment in order to remove most of her clothing but leaving on her black underwear; she collected the items once more and walked to where Genma sat, setting them down on the edge of the water she stepped in, moving to stand in front of him so she was about waist deep. He noted the bathing supplies from the corner of his eyes and quirked his brow in curiosity, "Did you just summon shampoo?" he wondered aloud a strange look coming to his face. "Yep, it's a little trick I invented all by my lonesome. It's really a girl's best friend." Aikyo explained with a giggle escaping her lips as she grabbed a rag and a bottle of shampoo from the bank.

Grabbing Genma by the hair she dunked him under the water without warning, causing for him to sputter and cough as she allowed him to resurface; he shot her a hot glare to which she smiled innocently, "Your hair has to be wet for this to work." she justified knowingly as she squeezed a small amount of shampoo into her hand before setting the bottle down. Rubbing her hands together she preceded to work the soapy liquid into his hair attentively, every now and again brushing his scalp with her manicured nails. When she was satisfied with this; she rinsed her hands under the water soaking the rag along with them, then pulling the cloth out of the water she began scrubbing away at the remaining blood which covered his upper torso; making sure to maneuver gently around his recently sewn injuries.

As Aikyo absentmindedly worked, chakra began circulating through Genma's body once more; the numb feeling that had once engulfed his entire frame was dulling bit by bit. When she had remove all of the blood he could feel about ninety percent of himself once more, and as she dunked him under and scrubbed out the shampoo; he was at ninety-five percent; a hundred when she pulled him up for air. She smiled at him leaning forward and setting the washcloth down on the shore, that's when she noticed it barely having enough of a chance respond as Genma's chakra filled hand came swinging around. Aikyo quickly leapt back landing on the opposite shore; blood dripping from a thin cut in her cheek.

As Genma moved to shore he watched her movements warily, noting every flinch of her eyelashes as she whipped the blood from her wound, she brought the red liquid to her lips and allowed her tongue to glide out across her fingertips before retreating into her mouth once more; savoring the taste. "Heh, feeling frisky this morning mouse? Well then...let's play." She snapped grinning devilishly as they both crouched into fighting stances.

_Fighting naked...heh, outside of bedroom role play I didn't see this one coming. _He thought to himself as she ran toward him, doing hand seals behind her back. Forcing chakra to her feet she propelled forward; raising her now glowing red hand to strike out at him, "Shit." he mumbled as her hand was only half an inch from his face.


	16. commentary 3

third commentary...cause I can, and they keep my mind on the story, really they do, it's amazing. Besides I can't constantly right fight and torture scenes they hurt my brain. XD

-----

Ashi-kun: Ok we are back with another commentary of the cast! So how is everyone doing today?

Kyoukou: I'm fine...but I still hate you.

Itsumi: Kyoukou that was uncalled for

Senchi: Yes it was

Aikyo: what can you do she's a bitch.

Satou: I LIKE SUGAR! -WHACK!- OW! AIKYO-CHAAAAN!

Aikyo: Shut it.

Satou: -shoves pocky in mouth- neh...

Aikyo: -glare-

Ashi-kun: Anyway! We actually have something to get done today!

all except Ashi-kun: We do?

Ashi-kun: My comment on the last chapter probably left some people confused, so I've decided to explain the power over the fan-characters of this story.

Itsumi: Makes sense.

Ashi-kun: I thought so too.

Satou: well then let's get this show on the road.

Aikyo: Didn't I tell you not to talk.

Satou: -closes mouth-

Aikyo: that's better.

Itsumi: Ashi-kun mind if I start?

Ashi-kun: Go for it.

Itsumi: All right. Well starting at the top; the leader of our "organization" is Senchi Damarikomu; commonly referred to as the blind ninja because of the headband covering her eyes. She is the oldest of us at twenty-four, she is an ex-Anbu from the cloud village; in the land of thunder, and is the brain child of Ashi-kun. Making it so that she belongs one hundred percent to the authoress herself.

Senchi: Do you want to give them my phone number too?

Ashi-kun: Shush.

Senchi: -grumble-

Aikyo: Then there is Satou Higashi, she is the youngest of us at twenty and is known most commonly for the flaming pocky stick that is always in her mouth; she is an ex-jounin from the rain village in the rain country, and though she was meant to be the brain child of an ex-friend of our Authoress, she is in fact from Ashi-kun's mind.

Satou: Why is that?

Ashi-kun: she was feeling particularly uncreative that day. Which at the time made me upset because I had to do everything from giving you a name to figuring out your powers without her help, because she liked to go silent on the other end of the line A LOT, but looking at it now, the fact that she was being lazy was actually a good thing. Because if she had made you up, she would have the right to pull you from the story...but she doesn't so I'm happy.

Satou: oooooooh. OK!

Senchi: then we have Aikyo Sonoda who is the third oldest at twenty-two; she is an ex-jounin from the stone village in the earth country; and is known most commonly for the leather whip she carries and her obsessive need to torture men who she deems attractive. She was actually a collaboration, between Ashi-kun and her friend Guardian-Devil-Hawkeye. Now though the both of them worked on her; a big majority belongs to our authoresses friend; though she does not contribute to the writing of the story personally she is one of the first people who gets to read the new chapters sometimes before they are released. And, she owns a good seventy-five percent of Aikyo; while Ashi-kun owns twenty-five percent. Aikyo's colors, general personality, blood line trait, village, and weapons were the idea of Guardian-Devil-Hawkeye; making it so that Aikyo's body type, written personality, clothing and other Jutsu all belong to Ashi-kun.

Itsumi: Wow...good thing they're friends.

Senchi: On the contrary, the fact that they are friends will not have any standing in the story, for the two have already made an agreement that in the off chance that anything were to happen Ashi-kun would be permitted to continue using Aikyo until the story was finished and through the possible sequel; but then her friend would then take Aikyo's full ownership.

Satou: but would Aikyo really make sense outside of this group and setting? She already has a storyline that involves all of us.

Senchi: Not really, but if Guardian-Devil-Hawkeye felt the need to write out her past and such then she would be able to without a problem.

Kyoukou: Makes sense.

Ashi-kun: See not all of my friends are lazy.

Satou: Next we have Kyoukou Hitogoroshi she is the second youngest at twenty-one; she is an ex-jounin from the sand village in the country of wind; most known for her aggressive personality and the knives that she is always carrying. She was supposed to be the idea of another friend of the authoresses but once more turned into the property of Ashi-kun. Our writer owns seventy-five percent of Kyoukou while the other girl only owns about twenty-five percent.

Itsumi: How does that work out.

Satou: Well, when it comes to Kyoukou Ashi-kun thought of her colors, interacting personality, jutsu's, village, weapons, clothing, and name

Itsumi: -quirks eyebrow- then what did the other girl think of?

Satou: her pants, blood-line trait, body type, and general personality

Aikyo: Man that's sad.

Kyoukou: tell me about it.

Ashi-kun: What can I say...it was just a day for creative blocks with those two; but it's cool; just means I don't need their permission for anything. Hell I could kill them off and they wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

Satou: EEP! -ducks behind chair-

Kyoukou: You wouldn't dare.

Ashi-kun: I was just giving an example jeez.

Kyoukou: Whatever. Finally we have Itsumi Ikari she is the second oldest at twenty-three; and is an ex-medic nin from the mist village in the country of water; she is most known for the black mask covering the bottom half of her face, and the wire like threads she uses to heal wounds. She was a collaboration between Ashi-kun and her friend Kaze; in this Ashi-kun owns about sixty percent of Itsumi and Kaze owns about forty percent. Ashi-kun thought up the outfit, jutsu, previous occupation, hair design, body type, weapons, and personality; while Kaze thought of the Name, village, bloodline trait, colors, mask, and special markings.

Satou: So, even though Ashi-kun thought of the most, Kaze put in a huge chunk of idea?

Kyoukou: Yeah, that's what it seems like.

Ashi-kun: Kaze's an artist; she's just creative like that. well I guess we're done here aren't we?

Senchi: -claps hands together- yep, I would say so.

Kyoukou: Then let's get the fuck out of here.

Itsumi: I second that motion.

Ashi-kun: Third! So see you all next time!


End file.
